


Angel

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Games, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Pidge is a gremlin, Sassy Shiro (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith tries to up his game.....the saints answer his prayers.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BlueBookie for the name "Angel"!

Ok. Keith was sure his face was going to be flaming all day from this….but he needed to step up his game after yesterday.

"Good morning," Lance said, walking into the training room, where Keith had to pause his bot-killing spree. Lance gave Keith a quick peck on the cheek, seeing as they were alone.

"Morning," Keith said.

"You were gone when I got up," Lance said.

"Couldn't sleep," Keith said, letting Lance sleepily drape himself over Keith's shoulders.

"So you decided training is better than cuddling your secret boyfriend?" Lance teased. Keith scoffed.

"I thought of the next pet name," he said instead. Lance pulled away and came around to face Keith.

"And what is this pet name?" he asked.

"Angel," Keith said, hoping his face wasn't on fire yet. Lance gave him a slow grin.

"Angel, huh?" he said. "Well that certainly fits you, Angel, seeing as you are one." Keith tried not to groan.

"I should have known better," he said. Lance laughed.

"I'll never stop, Angel," he said. "I'm just surprised you haven't given up yet." Keith stared at him.

"Do your worst," he said.

"I think you mean my best, Angel," Lance said with a wink. Keith shoved him playfully.

*****

"Man, I can't believe Allura sent us shopping again!" Lance complained. Keith silently agreed. They were apparently in need of more food. Allura had quickly realized that the humans didn't always enjoy the food goo and she absolutely loved Hunk's cooking (although, who didn't?).

"At least we won't be living off food goo for a month," Keith said. "We're lucky there was a space mall nearby at all." Lance hummed distractedly.

"Hey, Angel?" Lance said. Keith blushed lightly. Being in public always made the pet names sound different. At least their friends knew it was a game.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, stopping at a random fruit stand.

"When we finally come out to the rest of the team," Lance said. "Do you wanna go on a date?" Keith nearly dropped the weird pink spotted banana he was holding.

Holy quiznack.

"Uh…." he said, trying to get his brain to function again. "Yeah?" WHY DID THAT COME OUT AS A QUESTION?! QUIZNACK KEITH, YOU ARE AWKWARD!!!! "I mean, yes. I'd love to." Lance beamed.

"Maybe I'll convince Allura to find a decent planet we can just hangout on or even explore," he mused. Keith smiled.

"Sounds fun," he said. "Now come help me shop."

"Anything for you, Angel," Lance said.

*****

Hunk made something that resembled salad that night. While Keith want a huge salad person, it beat food goo any day.

"It's unnerving how this lettuce stuff is bright red," Pidge said.

"It was all we could find!" Lance said, taking a bite of his own salad.

"Everything in this is the wrong color," Hunk said. "With the exception of the purple carrots, Earth actually has those."

"I think I've actually had one of those before," Shiro chimed in. Keith just pulled at his salad. Like he said, not much if a salad guy. At least it wasn't mystery meat.

"You done, Angel?" Lance asked, standing. Keith hadn't even noticed everyone else had finished their own alien salads.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," Keith said. Lance nodded and grabbed both their bored, needles getting everyone else's. Guess it was his turn to do dishes.

"So," Shiro said. "You two seem very close." Keith tried not to turn read, glassing at Shiro.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You two are acting like an old married couple," Pidge said, her signature "gremlin grin" in place.

"We are not!" Keith said defensively.

"Uh huh," Pidge said.

"Sure you aren't," Shiro said, grinning as well. Lance came back at that moment, saving Keith from any further questions.

"Well, goodnight Angel," he said. "I'm going to try to get more sleep."

"You don't need more beauty sleep, Lance," Keith said. "You've got enough as is." He really hoped Lance understood his hidden compliment. By the slight blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, he succeeded.

"GOODNIGHT," he said. Keith chuckled.

"Night, Lance," he said. Lance rushed away, face still lightly flushed.

Oh yes. Keith had managed to up his game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge salad person either.😂
> 
> Yes, before you all ask, I will probably write their date. Not sure what they will do yet, but it's an idea for the future.👍💕
> 
> In other news......I'm sad to say there are only 2 for sure works left in this series. 😱 I know. This may come as a shock. But I might stretch this to three, depending on how the next work goes.👍
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this cute pet name! (I think this one was pretty adorable if I do say so myself.💕😂)


End file.
